minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
Oliva 'is a protagonist in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. She is an expert Builder and Redstone Engineer, and one of Jesse's best friends. She is voiced by Martha Plimpton in Season 1 and by Natasha Loring in Season 2. She first appeared in '''"The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Season 1 Olivia has dark brown skin, black hair with two ponytails. She wears white earrings, and she also has a yellow-green beanie wearing a pair of black goggles over it. After Episode 4, she gets new black, red, and gold armor similar to Ellegaard's. Season 2 Olivia now has a red dress with gold dots on it, and she no longer has her ponytails. Personality Olivia appears to be a very intelligent and caring character who is easily worried. She is often not very confident, but still tries to make the best out of the situations, regardless of how dire they are. She is also constantly worried about what others think about her and her friends. She seems to be very negative about a situation, and even thinks about giving up in the process. Relationships Jesse Olivia is one of Jesse's best friends. She cares and supports him/her whenever she can, and Jesse in return often encourages Olivia when she feels negative. Axel Though Axel and Olivia are often portrayed as polar opposites and often disagree with each other, they never shy away from helping each other in dire situations and are still friends. Reuben (Pig) Olivia often doubts Reuben's abilities since he is a pig, and sees him as more of a liability. However, after Reuben saves Jesse and the Gang, she mourns with the rest of the gang and changes her opinion about him. Petra Olivia sees Petra as a very mysterious figure in the beginning of the game. They don't interact much, but Olivia seems to have respect for Petra as a fighter and builder. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Olivia is a huge fan of Ellegaard and sometimes even seems to worship her. She sees that Ellegaard judges her, especially when she fainted in front of her, back in Redstonia. She takes Ellegaard's opinion highly, as seen when believes that she "doesn't have what it takes to be a great engineer" only because Ellegaard said that. Soren the Architect Olivia, at various points of the game, feels Soren is crazy, seeing his unusual hobbies and interests. Ivor Olivia, like the rest of the gang, used to see Ivor as the villain. However, after the truth about The Order of the Stone is revealed and Ivor gifts the gang with armor and weapons, her opinion about him changes. Lukas Olivia and Lukas have a stable relationship, and are good friends. She also accepted Lukas as part of the group, much faster than Axel did. If you let Lukas leave the player's base in episode one, Olivia will glare at you and say, "You happy now?" Items *Flint *String *Redstone Dust *Slimeballs *Slime Block *Enchanted Bow *Arrows *Apple (Determinant) *Slice of Cake (Determinant) *Wool (Determinately and formerly) *Spider Eye *Glowstone Dust *Fishing Rod Quotes Trivia *The quote, "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?" refers to the quote, "Would you rather fight 1 horse-sized duck or 100 duck-sized horses?". *Olivia is the first to ask Jesse a question; her first sentence said triggers the choice options. *Depending on what you answer to Olivia's question - "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?" - Hadrian and Mevia are sent to a place with either chicken sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens at the end of the credits in Episode 8. *Olivia and Axel are the only members of Jesse's gang who didn't die and respawn in "A Journey's End?". *Instead of Martha Plimpton, the voice actress who voiced Olivia in Season 1, Natasha Loring took the role and voiced Olivia for Season 2. Gallery Olivia Icon.png|Olivia inside Jesse's Treehouse. Jesse's Team.jpg|Olivia and the gang in the trailer. Lukas Icon.png|Olivia with Lukas and Jesse. TLPYL The Gang.png|Olivia with the gang at the end of Episode 3. Fireworks Dispenser.png|Olivia at EnderCon. Screen_Shot_2016-07-09_at_8.44.44_AM.png|Olivia in her new armor. OliviaeatingCake1.jpg|Olivia eating a piece of Cake. Olivia1.jpg|Olivia placing a piece of Redstone Dust inside Jesse's Treehouse. Mcsm ep5 olivia bow.png|Olivia aiming her enchanted Bow and Arrow. OliviaArmored.jpeg|Olivia using dispensers to kill some Hostile Mobs. TheGang 1920x1080.jpg|Olivia with the gang. Olivia being captured .jpeg|Olivia being held prisoner in an obsidian cage, after Hadrian and Mevia used the Portal Atlas to kidnap her from her world. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Olivia walking with Reuben with Jesse calling at them in the maze at the Far Lands. Mcsm ep1 JesseandOliviainRedstonia.jpg|Olivia with Jesse and Reuben at Redstonia. (Determinant) And_they're_gone.jpg|Axel and Olivia leaving to get glass/iron. Awesome.jpg|Olivia staring at Ivor's house. Mcsm ep4 crowd0.png|Olivia with the group during Episode 4. Olivia discouraged .jpeg|Olivia discouraged. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Olivia walking with Gabriel, Jesse, Ellegaard, and Lukas. Olivia attempting to hug Gabriel .jpeg|Olivia attempting to hug Gabriel. (Determinant) Olivia helps Ellegard .jpeg|Olivia helping Ellegaard after she falls down the stairs, when the Witherstorm breaks them. Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg|Olivia and the gang in Soren's grinder. Time for a plan image.jpeg|Olivia telling Lukas to keep it down. Try to remember image.jpeg|Olivia along with Axel, Jesse, and Petra with Wither Sickness. Run!.jpeg|Olivia and the gang running away from the Witherstorm. Nervous about going.jpeg|Olivia in The Nether. Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Olivia about to meet Gabriel. Saved.jpeg|Olivia trying to save Gabriel. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Olivia finding out the truth. Shocking truth.jpeg|Olivia shocked. Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg|Olivia with Petra, Jesse, and Gabriel. Ivor with Gabriel .jpeg|Olivia and her friends in the crowd at EnderCon. Mcsm Oliva.png|Olivia in the Old Order's Temple. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Olivia, Jesse, Magnus, and Ellegaard. Olivia and Ellegaard.jpeg|Olivia with Ellegaard. Imag backing up from zombies.jpeg|Olivia and the others in The Far Lands. Mcsm ep2 temple-of-the-order beds.png|Olivia at the Old Order's Temple at night, (determinant). Building the command block image.jpeg|Olivia gathering materials to help build the command block About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Olivia, Axel, Jesse, Lukas and Gabriel about to head inside Soren's wool world. Tired.jpeg|Olivia sitting down next to Axel and Reuben, tired from climbing all those stairs up to Soren's end lab. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Olivia, Gabriel, Jesse, Reuben, Lukas and Axel about to head inside Soren's end lab. Encountering.jpeg|Olivia, Jesse and Reuben encountering one of the machines in Ellegaard's dome. In Soren's fortress.jpeg|Olivia, Jesse, and the gang watching Ellegaard and Magnus go seperate ways. Splitting up.jpeg|Olivia, Jesse, Lukas, Axel, Gabriel, and Reuben splitting up. Crossing the brigde.jpeg|Olivia and Jesse crossing the bridge to Redstonia. Olredstonia.jpeg|Olivia, Jesse, and Reuben arriving at Redstonia. 20170627_195550.jpg|Olivia trying to save Axel 20170627_195554.jpg|Olivia helping Axel 20170627_195617.jpg|Olivia with the gang in Episode 4 OLIVIa.png|Olivia's New look in Season 2 The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Olivia with Jesse, Axel, Lukas, and Radar in the Order Hall. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Protagonists Category:Engineers Category:Redstonists Category:Alive Characters